realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Lore Entries
Summary This page lists all the currently archived Lore in Realm of Magyk. This page is still under construction and therefore is not fully reliable. Lores Astronomy The Heavens^ - An Anonymous Astronomer A Treatise on the Cosmos^ - Nicholas Tiflus Creatures and Races Evolvement: Man, Elf and Dwarf - Matthew Eyed The Beast of the Old Dwarves - Owell Krall The Compleat Booke of Races - Humans - A Royal Scribe to the Empire of Grathor Cultures A Study on the Ormyrian Dwarves by Olaf Shieldborn Music of Ulvania^ - Carlo Peruglio The Basana - Andrew von Schpell The Bushmen - Soloman Annik The Mountain Kingdom - Fred Hazelton The Ndele - Christopher Vuurenberg The Penedi - Deborah Jameson The Tsofanga - Peter O'Harris The Vadanna - Alan Kirk The Xheze - Herschel Maton The Yakazala - Eileen Jenin History A Novice's guide to Prehistory^ - Simon Forest History of Saelas Yanes The Legend of Nidud - Traditional The Legend of Tjor - Traditional Migrations to Sudbaya - Owell Krall The Vermundi Scroll Fragment - Prinith Vermundi Kings of Sudbaya A History of the Harad A History of the Feim A History of the Orm A History of the Nimhin A History of the Temir A History of the Wul A History of the Ton A History of the Syk People and Organizations DemiGods Demigod Dossier - Att - Unknown The Legend of Ormarr the Ripper - Unknown Prodi An Analysis of the Prodi Movement - Then and Now - Olfred Ingerson Become a Prodi Today! - Propaganda Leaflet The Lies of the High Council - Propaganda Leaflet The Lies of the Prodi Movement - High Council Leaflet Rulers Morgh Khaz: Early Life - Lord Morgh Khaz Scientists and Astronomers Alexander Tiflus - An Astronomer of Note - Unknown Poetry Humphrey Bomblab @*$! Bee stings are painful Bells, I hate them dearly Hmmm...Food I Don't Know if you've noticed, but them dwarves are short Inspiration lol My Club is Large '' ''Stuff There once was a girl from Myag There once was a man from Grathor Why's there no gravy on my potatoe? Places Countries and Continents Bushman Country: A guide - Lourens Caulson Nordland: An Expedition - Feredrick Cjork Oceans of Ulvania - Ulorn Mahalas Tomes of the Nations^ - Rorik J Redwell Important Locations The Library of Stone - Olfred Ingerson Religion Alkhotho's Warsong Burkhdin or Duu (Chant of the Gods) - Traditional Nomadic Ormyr's Descension The Book of Art - The Fulvian Ideaology The Druids' Tome - The Casiellian Ideaology The Runes of the Muscled Hand - The Fortisian Ideaology The Tome of Skulls - The Gu'herran Ideaology The Tome of Gimah'rn - The Zarranathian Ideaology The Universal Text of Creation Tome of the Dark Lord - The Creed of Lies Tome of the Dark Lord - The Truths of the Lies Umbin's Encyclopedia of the Gods^ - Colmun P. Umbin Science and Magyk A Collection of Myths and Stories surrounding the Unending Blizzard - Arn Pendov Survey of the High Council Department of Magykal and Natural Abilities Notes ^ = Several Entries Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Lore Entry